


Dreams of A Summer Solstice

by TigerstripedKid



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, i wanted scott smajor content so i will write it, its the summer solstice soiree :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: It's Senator Scott Majors first gala as a senator. He was expecting formal conversations and business talks, he wasn’t expecting to find an old friend or make new ones.
Relationships: friendship :) - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: victors' tower (stories from floor 6)





	Dreams of A Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> scott smajor :)

Scott fiddled nervously with his sleeves, taking comfort in the humming of the transport as he and Callum sped towards the Victors Tower. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and a bittersweet feeling enveloped him. This would be his first gala as a senator, it was the cumulation of his work all his teenage years. Yet, it was the first time he'd be celebrating at the Capitol, his first Solstice away from home. He knew it would be different, there would be no treasure hunts and no homemade compasses, no journeys around town visiting friends parents, no hide and seek in the back alleys of the town. Nothing that he knew.

It would also be the newest victor, Nihachu's first solstice away from home, even if it was for different reasons. She came to the Capitol victorious from the largest event of the year, he was elected to help his district. He was sure that she would also miss the celebrations. The Capitols Summer Solstice Soiree would be the first time he would meet her as a victor, having met her in passing the year before, preparing for their schools celebrations. He remembers her kind demeanour, offering to help him when he was left to try and set up the treasure hunt by himself, despite him saying it was his duty as head boy. He wonders if her kindness has changed. If anything to him, it seemed to have manifested in her brand, the angelic outfit and wings seeming all too fitting for her reputation back home.

He was shaken out of his musings by the transport coming to a stop, Callum putting his trademark fox mark on, before opening the door and stepping out, ready and confident despite this only being his second year. It was still more than Scott, being only two months into the role. He stepped out of the transport carefully, walking into the gardens before pausing. The gardens were decorated in an undoubtedly Capitol way, ostentatious and showy, completely unlike the decorations in 6. There were bright strings of fairy lights, shining in all the colours of the rainbow, dripping with gemstones, shimmering in the light. Giant bouquets of flowers, delicately arranged, were dotted across the garden. On a few he even saw gilded roses. Garlands were strung around the tables, the trees were wrapped in light, he could even hear a waterfall thrumming in the distance.

There were already crowds of people, the gentle hum of their chatter filling the air, the music audible over it. There are some children running about, kids of the invited citizens Scott presumed. Looking around for Callum, he spotted him talking to Nihachu and an older woman, who seems familiar but he can't quite place where he's seen her before. Nihachu was in her usual long, white dress, her wings fluttering behind her as she giggled at something Callum said. As he drew closer he saw the older woman was dressed in light blue overalls, with an embroidered anchor adorning the front. Callum saw him and waved him over. When Nihachu saw him, her soft smile grew larger, yet also sadder. Before Callum could introduce him, Nihachu spoke.

"Hello Scott, I didn't think I'd see you here"

And he was immediately hit with the memory of merely a year before, Niki saying those exact words to him as he wandered through the forest. He knew exactly what to say.

"It's my duty Niki."

Callum looked confused, even as Nihachu, no, Niki's smile turned from sad to happy.

"What's going on, how do you two know each other?"

Scott laughed, as did the other woman.

"Callum, this is Niki, she was in the year below me at school"

"Ah, I see."

He stood closer to Niki, offering silent comfort, taking a small magnet out of his pocket and pressing it into her hands.

"I can't do it with you, but I can give you this"

Niki smiled up at him, and he noticed knowing eyes focussed on him from the other woman. Callum cleared his throat, gesturing to the other woman.

"Right, well, this is.. "

He was interrupted by a gaggle of children, running up to the woman, joy written across their faces.

"Miss Shubble, Miss Shubble!"

Scott then realised why she was so familiar, Shubble, the victor of Year 26. She had long faded from the general publics eye, but persisted in the minds of the upper class, who relied on her for childcare during galas. The children were holding what looked to be crudely drawn maps and lollipops, the former of which Shubble took from them with a smile, reaching into the front pocket of her dungarees and bringing out another, which the children took gleefully. Scott and Niki looked at each other shocked. Shubble looked up and saw them.

"Oh, of course you two are from 6 aren't you."

Scott gaped, in awe, Shubble was from 4, wasn’t she? How did she know about the solstice treasure hunts.

"Are those treasure hunts?" Niki spoke softly, attracting Callum's attention as well.

"Yeah! Max introduced me to them at my first summer solstice, he used to do them for the younger victors and children. Once he faded, I started doing them, and just never stopped."

"Are they just for kids or…"

"I have one for adults if you want to do one."

Scott looked at Niki, identical expressions of joy mirroring each other. It might not be a solstice at home, but at least its something familiar.

"We'd love to!"

Shubble's face lit up. She quickly dug out some more maps, which when Scott looked closer were clearly maps of the garden. He and Niki both took one, and then turned to Callum who was standing there awkwardly.

"Well Cal, are you coming?"

"I'm gonna pass on this one Scott, I'll probably be talking with the other senators if you need me."

"Boooring!"

Callum levelled him with a stern look, to which he responded by sticking his tongue out. Hey, he might be a senator, but he is only 18. Rather than push, Callum just turned away, with a respectful nod to Niki and Shubble.

Turning back to the two, Scott couldn't help but let a childish smile spread across his face. Turning to Niki, she could see a plan forming in his head.

"Just because we're stuck at this party doesn't mean we can't adapt"

Realisation clicked in Niki's eyes.  
  
"Joko should be around here somewhere."

"I have a magnet I can give him"

"Treasure hunt first?"

"Of course"

Shubble looked between the two as they talked, trying to figure out what they were referring to. Then, Scott turned to her suddenly.

"Shubble, do you want to come with us? We're going to explore the gardens"

"Just call me Shelby, but sure!"

And Niki, in a burst of energy, grabbed their wrists and dragged both of them out into the garden. Scott would have thought that more people would want to talk to Niki, with her being the newest victor after all, but to his surprise, no one bothered them as they followed Shelby's map around the gardens. If any of the guests were to look at them, they'd see a strange site, the newest victor and the newest (and youngest) senator with an old, faded victor whose time in the limelight had faded decades ago laughing softly as they explored the gardens, marvelling at the decorations.

Scott wanted to be sure that this was the best day of Niki's year. He heard about the stress of being a victor, of having all those eyes on you all the time, and sure, he had some pressure being a senator, but it was nothing compared to the publicity of a victor. And as they finished the treasure hunt set out by Shelby, victorious with prizes of sweets and fruits, he saw her gaze out to the crowd, searching for her mentor. Shelby tags along, as the two walk with determination, seeking the only other person from District 6 (not including Callum). They find Joko with some of his floormates. One of them makes Shelby stop in her tracks. Seeing Jackson after so long was startling. Scott introduces himself to the group, and introduces Shelby as well.

When they ask about how the three are doing, Niki tells them happily about the treasure hunt, and how they were doing a pilgrimage to him, trying their best to celebrate in their way. Joko laughs, smiling sadly. He tells them how he thinks this is his last summer soiree, that he might not be relevant enough next year. And when Scott sees how upset it makes Niki, he steps in, pressing a magnet into his hand.

"It's not the same as back home, and we can't do it together, but maybe you can show your friends!"

And Joko promises he will, giving Niki a hug before the three step away. Shelby looks at Niki, sees the shake of her hands, the trembling of her shoulders, she looks at Scott and sees the nervous look in his eyes, the way he seems to shrink when the other senators look at him, and she knows that she'd do anything for these two children, one forced into a life that no one should endure, the other pushing himself to go further to fulfil wishes from the distant past. She makes her mind up then. Taking out a pen and paper she scribbles her discord onto two scraps, and gives them to the two, making a silent promise to be there for them. They stand in comfortable conversation, the three of them relishing in the moment, letting the hustle and bustle of the party flow around them.

The silence is broken by a childish voice, followed quickly by an older one, voices Scott can recognize easily. TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot, 57 and 58. Niki's floormates.

"Wilbur! Tommy!" Niki smiles

"Hey Niki, we've been looking for you."

"Oh, sorry I've been exploring the gardens with Scott and Shelby!"

Wilbur turns to him, a questioning look in his eyes. Scott sticks his hand out, trying to seem confident, he knows that Wilbur is younger than him, but he knows what he did in his games.

"I'm Scott Major, Senator for District 6, I used to go to school with Niki"

Wilbur takes his hand. His grasp is firm.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm guessing you've been elected recently"

"Back in April actually."

Tommy, clearly bored of their back and forth already butts in.

"You have sweets."

"Yea, we do."

"I want sweets."

Scott looks at Shelby, who takes one of the children's maps out of her pocket and hands it to Tommy.

"What's this."

"It's a treasure map, Tommy. It'll lead you to sweets."

"Pog! Bye then!"

Tommy ran off, leaving the four behind. Wilbur shakes his head and takes off after him, clearly already used to babysitting duty. Niki giggles.

"He's a sweet kid."

"Really?"

She laughed harder at Scott's incredulous look, Shelby joining in. Their laughter was interrupted by the music swelling. Scott turned to the stage and sees Philza, shimmering purple wings fluttering softly behind him, saying something about fireworks. When he looks to the sky he realizes that its dark, hours must have passed without him noticing, too wrapped up in his new friends. Two hands grasp his and he looks and sees that both Shelby and Niki holding them. Callum comes stands near them, along with Wilbur and the rest of floor 5.

And as the fireworks rocketed up in the sky, bursting into bright colours, he couldn't help but think that maybe, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love Scott Smajor Shelby Shubble friendship and i will stand by this till the day i die.


End file.
